


Your Immortal

by psoettd



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other, References to My Immortal, Rewrite, Rewriting My Immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psoettd/pseuds/psoettd
Summary: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way has a long life ahead of her. She's going to learn along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im rewriting my immortal to make sense and sound good ok

With deep black hair, the light shines off of it. It's a curse, but forever a gift. Her eyes wandered along her bed, the red plush of it soft against her pale skin. Her name.

Ebony. 

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Ravenway. 

Or, that's the name she uses out of Hogwarts. Never could her real name be muttered, a fake name to keep herself under the noses of mere mortals. She wiped the drool from her pale lips, the mirror across the room dusty. It showed the curls of her bangs, the small holes in her ears. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, her socks padded against the cold, hardwood floor. The wood had a layer of age on it, the stains on it massive; her head leaned to the side as she leaned to the door, turning the knob. Her weight overpowered its strength it had against her body, stepping inside to get a break from the brown of the wood. Marble and spackle, her stockings hitting the ground. The wide mirror on the wall showed what the vanity did only moments ago; long, waist-length black hair, light green eyes, pale, white skin, and a dirty band shirt. Her gray stockings were hiked up to her calves, not form fitting at the slightest. Pulling her hair back in a bun, she tilted her head up and yawned.

It was boring in the mornings. 

Her easy-kit of makeup of brushes and swatches was soon in her hand. Foundation, extremely white, was brushed along in a thin layer. It covered the tiny, red spots on her cheeks from years of stress; her fingernails were bitten down, the skin around it red. Minding the bottom of the brush, she pushed the black lipstick out of its sheath, sliding it along her pursed, puckered lips. The dye was vibrant, a deep black in contrast to the shallow white of her skin. Blinking, pulling her eyelashes wider with mascara, she traced along her eyes with a small, black pencil, and sighed. It was so hard being pretty.

Retreating back to the other side of her room, she tugged off her shirt; the worn down back had started to shown, with stretches, holes, and strings dotting the fabric. Time was barely kind to her clothes, with how long she's had them, and the drawers she kept them in. Her lithe figure required no corset for the day, the distress outweighing the comfort in a landslide, and her dress was fitting. It was pulled up her waist, the back unzipped and the top clear. She turned in the vanity, pulling the leather away from her skin before zipping it up. Her boots followed next, tugged along her feet and ankles; they had to use for their name, as she wasn't built for combat.

Only then, she would walk out of her room, the Slytherin common room abuzz with people talking; all colors of skin and shape of body, and she stood out. Passing a group of young men, they parted for her thumping boots to pass. A hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Ebony?"

Her head whipped back, hair flipping in the man's face, expression falling as she saw the light blonde hair in a short cut. His pale, pasty skin, and his light eyeliner.

 _Draco Malfoy,_ she thought dreamily, eyelashes fluttering softly. 

"What's up, Draco?"

Letting go of her wrist, he waved a hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard, but I didn't know another way to get your attention," Draco confessed shyly. 

"It's okay," Ebony muttered back, rubbing her wrist. His skin was so cold...It meant so much to her, and she barely knew why. "You could've just called me, yaknow."

Draco nodded to her, chuckling. "Sorry, again."

Before she could open her mouth to speak, the soft voice of her group of friends called to her. Their robes to their feet, they padded to her and laughed. 

"Ebony! We saved you a seat, for breakfast," called Willow, tossing her hair to her side. Ebony looked to Draco, who nodded. 

"I'll see you," Ebony called as she walked off, blowing Draco a kiss. His face turned red with embarrassment, his friends tossing at his shoulders, mocking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony finds her friend, Bloody Mary, and enjoys a nice coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPS,,,STOP FLAMIN MA STORI,,,,,,,,,,  
> no im just kidding! im sorry ive been so busy with school! im thinking of updating every two weeks on tuesday and friday? idk,,,,,,,,sdfvgbh

The morning is dull, with clouds blocking the sun's rays and the moon's reflection; soft cloudbursts poured down against Hogwarts', a white, opaque sheet covering the groundsplace. Her hair contrasted from her view, strands of sable covering her forehead. Pale skin with patches of tans on her body, baggy band shirt over her torso covering the patches. Sniffling, she yawned, cracking her joints as she lifted her hands over her head. Lips bare--naturally peach--she looked like a monochrome photo, splashes of color on her dull red sweatpants and pale, red shirt. She was distracted by the drapes over her large, church-like window, the purple fabric billowing with her motions. Her long legs stretched out over the windowsill as she brought herself to stand up. 

Her baggy pants swayed with her quick yet long strides, bags under her eyes and hair straight. Following her routine, her makeup was applied, a coat of black lipstick and lines of eyeliner. Her fingertips were dyed black from the pigments in the dye, rubbing them across her pants to get rid of the stains. 

"Come on," she cursed under her breath. 

It was five minutes before her hands were clean of the dye, the cold water drying on her skin as she tugged on her black, leather dress, and laced up her boots. The time she took was nothing near brief, but her mind wasn't clear in the morning anyway. Her heels clicked as she walked out of the Slytherin Commonroom. 

"Ebony!"

The high-pitched, squeaky voice of a girl chased Ravenway, bright brown pigtails hanging by flat bangs and a Nicole Dollanganger shirt; she was short and stout, purple jacket around her arms and skirt hugging her hips. Ebony blinked for a second before recognizing her, turning and letting her hair brush the girl's cheeks.

"Willow," she exclaimed, lifting the girl up in her thin arms. For someone of her stature, she was resilient, and she knew it was the girl's favorite trick. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It's only been a day," squeaked the girl, rubbing her Converse against the tiled floor of the lunchroom. Ebony followed at her side, keeping her arms to her side. "Besides, with how you've been looking at Draco Malfoy this week, I don't think I'll be seeing you much!"

Pasty skin was soon covered with dusty rose, Ebony flushing red. "What did you say?"

Willow's grin agitated the girl opposite of her, hands balling into fists and her hands twining in her hair. "I just saw you talking to him, giving him those eeeeeeeyes!"

Before Ebony could reply, the pastel girl turned her heel and walked off. Her hair bounced softly, her cheek turned as she winked.

"God," muttered the goth girl, flicking her lighter with two fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony and Draco go out to a concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.
> 
> (iM KIDDING)

Cold, dusty wood creaked under Ebony's feet as she walked along the Slytherin commonroom. She winced silently, a sharp inhale of breath followed by a pause; it was quiet all around, the chandelier completely still. It felt sterile, cold, and absolutely empty. Faint glows came from the candles seated in brass, hanging up high on the ceiling by few chainlinks. 

"Ebony?"

The soft, masculine voice shook her, causing her to still and sweep her foot out; it caught on a pantleg, a flash of light before she stepped back. Her eyes settled on a tall, lanky man with white hair, shocking green eyes, and an ugly band shirt hanging off of his shoulder.

"Oh," he muttered. "Sorry, Ebony..."

The girl in question looked at him carefully, eyeing over every part of his body. 

"I."

The cracked vowel hung in the air. It was cold, and the only movement was Draco lifting his arm to scratch his neck. 

"Yeah," he said. "I was hoping to find you, but not in like," he gestured to the girl in front of him, "this position, I guess?" He waved his arms, laughing softly. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to a concert?”

Blank stares. Ebony grinned:

"Oh?" It was snarky, deep and raspy. "Do you have tickets?"

Draco's eyes widened, tugging on his pockets. He lifted out a small slip of a shimmering, marooon paper that struggled to stay betwixt his fingers. From the corner of her eye, Ebony was able to see another paper fall out of his pocket, drifting down to the floor silently. She crouched down, lifting it up.

“This it?” She asked.

”Yeah, uhh,” Draco said, tilting his head. The slip stayed between her digits, resting as if it wasn’t enchanted. “It must like you.”

Ebony grinned, untying the jacket around her waist and pulling it on.

”Who doesn’t?” She replied.

Draco frowned, his cheeks turning red.

”Yeah, haha.”

* * *

Draco held his ticket, slipping it into his jeans and opening the driver’s side door. He put one pale, peach leg in before:

”Hey!”

_Thunk!_

The sound of his head slamming up against the inside of the car rang out loud in the lazy night; the crickets silenced, and the trees paused to listen. It seemed like even the stars wanted in.

”Ow! Fuck! Ebony!” Draco snarled, baring his teeth.

”I just think,” she started, rolling a strand of her hair between her fingers. “That you should be chivalrous.” 

Draco sneered, shaking his head. “Get in the goddamn car!”

Rolling her eyes, Ebony lifted her skirt from the grass and climbed in, her heels clanking against the rubber padding on the bottom. Her smile was wide, showing teeth between thin, black lips. Draco looked away, grunting.

”Put on some Good Charolette,” he grumbled, watching Ebony through his peripheral vision. 

As the car whirred to life, she plugged her phone into the auxiliary cord and clicked a few buttons, watching as Draco’s expression shifted to calm. The music blared through the speakers.

 

_I just want to live_

_  
Don't really care about the things that they say_

_  
Don't really care about what happens to me..._

 

Ebony smiled, mouthing along to the lyrics and waving her arms. Draco kept his eyes on the road, smiling softly.

”You sound beautiful, Ebony.”

”...I’m not singing.”

 

Draco landed the car, taking the key and shoving it into his pocket. He stepped out, grunting as he was met with the face of a Pegasus. He turned his head, seeing Ebony unplugging her phone and waiting.

That’s how she wants to play it...

He walked to the passenger side, opening the door and stepped back; the look on the girl’s face made him pause, watching her cheeks turn red with blood. She grabbed her hair, stepping out of the car and tapping her skirt.

No pockets.

She checked her jacket:

No luck.

Her face felt cold, chills running through her veins. She turned her head, coughing.

”Draco?”

”Yeah?”

She balled her hands into fists, inhaling:

”I think I lost my ticket???” She let out, guarding herself.

She opened her eyes upon hearing rustling, seeing Draco rummaging under the car seat and taking out a small, crinkled ticket. It shivered, dripping glitter. Handing it to her, he rolled his eyes.

”You suck at keeping things,” he sneered. Ebony glared back, trotting off into the crowd of people. 

All of a sudden, a puff of shimmering dust puffed from her hands, the ticket shooting out and flying into the air. It followed an invisible path to a burly, gruff man at the side of the stage. She turned her head, the shine reflecting off of her white skin in yellows and golds. It was beautiful...

Draco grabbed her arm, leading her into the crowd and into the mosh pit. The band members seemed closer this way, her fingers locking with his as she turned her head. 

“Joel is like,” she started, blushing. “Sooooo fucking hot. Am I right?”

Draco stared at her, nodding softly. The flares shooting into the night sky showed in neons of blue and red, color bursts reflecting wildly.

”Yeah, but Benji is hotter.”

 

 


	4. Chapters 4 & 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony and Draco have a moment™️.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long 1  
> can u believe we have 39 chapters to go

****

Ebony sighed as she sat back down in the flying Mercedes Benz, crossing her legs; Draco stood outside of the magical machine, discussing with a dark haired, glasses wearing boy around his age. He had a faded mark on his forehead that was only visible if you squinted.

“Yeah, that’s Ebony,” Draco declared,

standing proudly.

“The girl in that beat up old car?” The black haired boy queried.

Draco immediately flushed, the blood rushcarrying over to his ears and the top of his neck. “Maybe the person who owns it got it as a hand-me-down,” he quipped quietly, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

They exchanged numbers, high fived and laughed before Draco walked back to the car. Ebony watched him with slight disdain as he buckled himself in.

“Why are you talking to someone about me?” Ebony asked.

“Wha-What?” Draco asked, turning his head and giving Ebony a confused look. “Oh-oh, my god, Ebony, are you seriou-“

“Well I don’t want you talking bad about m—!” Ebony screamed.

“I wasn’t talking bad about you, Ebony!” Draco barked, raising his arms.

They both stared at each other; Ebony glanced away and that was all that was needed. Draco sighed, looking straight ahead as he turned the on it. As it rose into the air, Ebony took out her phone, texting Bloody Mary.

 

To: 🖤Mary🖤 at 7:39 PM

mary Draco is talking shit abt me

To: 🖤Mary🖤 at 7:43 PM

mary

To: 🖤Mary🖤 at 7:47 PM

goddammit

Sighing, Ebony put her phone back into her jacket pocket and looked out the window, admiring the cold snow that lay along the town; she was never one to visit out in this place, but the look of the different species made her curious. It was odd, the way the elves moved their empyreal figures and twitched their ears, how the orcs sturdily moved, the way the tieflings held themselves up to a standard no other creature could figure out. She enjoyed staring, studying their every move.

The frost gathering on the window made her finally tear her gaze away, the laminated glass and the thin layer of vinyl was the only thing separating the inside of the car from the outside. Lifting her legs up to lay on the dashboard, Ebony looked over to Draco, wearing an expression of curiosity on her face. It was clear Draco saw, or sensed, the scrutinization going on as he quickly inhaled.

“EbonyI’msorryforfuckingfreakingoutokaysorryforbeingabitch,” he hissed out in one swift breath, his silver hair covering his left eye for a second before he direction a puff of air at it.

Ebony stared at him, her light green eyes boring into his red ones.

"You should look where you're driving." Her voice was cold and unwavering. Draco swallowed the dry lump in his throat, Adam's apple bobbing before he turned his view to the sky. The laconic moment shared between them was over before it started.

They sat like that, Draco's dark eyes flicking across Ebony a few more times before he thought, and he thought hard. He smirked, a faint smile that barely upturned his pink lips, before continuing his gaze ahead.

It was around an hour of awkward silence, the radio off, and rigorous tension building. Ebony had spaced out long ago, only coming back when the townscape changed into thick, brooding and green shapes that faintly resembled the air freshener tacked up on the rear view mirror.

"Draco," asked Ebony, attempting to hide the solicitous tone with a stoic one. Draco only hummed in agknowledgement, smirk slightly more visible now. "Where are you taking us?"

"Hogwarts," he responsed matter of factly. Ebony scrunched her face up, glaring at her.

"We didn't go over the forest when we left," she retorted.

"We're not going over it."

Ebony's heart stopped, the slick tone of his voice causing her pulmonaries to fill with ice. "You're taking me to the fucking Forbidden Forest," she hissed, her voice in a crescendo.

Draco only responded by landing in a clearing, tree stumps dotting the ground in a way that was obviously man-made. He unbuckled his seatbelt as the car rang out, opening the door and walking to Ebony’s side. He opened the door for her and smirked.

“Coming?” He asked, snarking. Ebony stared, her unmoving gaze telling him otherwise. “Come on, Ebony, I have an idea.”

She turned over the idea in her head; how metal, how goffik would it be to sneak into the forbidden forest with Draco Malfoy? Pretty fucking metal, thought Ebony as she lifted herself out of the car and into the clearing. Draco led her to a many-ringed redwood stump, the tinted bark cool under their fingers as they joined hands, though she didn’t know why.

”Ebony?” Draco asked.

”What?” Ebony snapped. She could’ve only expected a wise crack, a joke, a snarky remark, but she didn’t expect the young Malfoy to lean forward, his eyes fluttering closed as their lips were inches away from each other’s. She stared at him and bursted into laughter at his comical expression, falling off the stump as she shook with the pure force of her giggles. Draco’s eyes flicked open, staring down at her.

”I’m s—I’m sorry—,” a burst of snrrk and pfft, “you just looked so—so fucking funny I can’t—!”

Draco looked away, practically pouting.

“You didn’t have to laugh like that,” he sulked.

”i’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ebony snickered. “Okay—Let me try this again.”

She sniffed, hiding the chuckles that still escaped her mouth, before sitting upright on the makeshift seat and resting her pallid hands on his shoulders, causing him to unknowingly lean forward as she half closed her eyes and rested her lips upon his. He jolted but was kept in place by her grasp before his vision was only filled with darkness and the sparks shooting behind his eyelids. It felt like aluminum being zapped inside both of their veins, the temperature between them seeming to go up to three-point-six-million degrees Fahrenheit as the blood rushed to their faces. Their superficials were bursting with energy and heat and oh my God she was close to him and her hair was against his collarbone and if she just got a little closer he could oh my God oh my—

A sharp, deep gasp tore Draco from his thoughts of lust, their faces tearing from each other’s as they looked around. Ebony’s pupils shrunk to pinpricks as she saw none other than Albus Dumbledore staring at them with his mouth agape.

”Ebony! Draco!” He cried wisely. “What are you doing out here?”

Neither spoke as they were told off. Draco mumbled a half-hearted “sorry” as he was forced to drive Ebony back to Hogwarts. As he parked, he turned to Ebony and smiled.

”I had a great time tonight, Ebony,” he muttered.

”I didn’t,” Ebony commented as she opened the door, taking a running start to the door.

 

The walk to the office was silent and excruciating; Ebony steeled herself against the constant gaze of the moon, the shining stars that seemed to judge her with ever step. The cosmos were disappointed; she was, as well.

The silence stopped when Dumbledore opened the door to the office, a half-asleep McGonagall playing cards seemingly with herself as a sleeping Snape was draped along his seat like a discarded garment. The professor turned her face up as she heard the familiar wooden creak of a door as Dumbledore, Draco, and Ebony walked in. She furrowed her brow.

”Is there a reason you’re bothering me?” She asked.

”For a good reason,” Dumbledore nodded. “They were in the Forbidden Forest.”

McGonagall gasped, “The forest? Goodness! Why would you ever do such a thing!”

Draco bit his lip.

”I just wanted to spend time with her,” he muttered as if he had his tail between his legs. McGonagall turned to a sleeping Snape.

”Go up to your chambers. We will sort this in the morning; you’re lucky we’re going easy on you,” she sighed.

“Thank you,” Ebony and Draco said in unison. Draco smiled at Ebony, watching her long hair sway as she walked. Her steps led her to her room, a handful of discarded shirts and skirts strung around.

Draco waited on Ebony’s bed as she prepared for bed, wearing a soft, downy robe and equally soft slippers; she padded out of the bathroom and stretched, yawning and lying across her bed. Draco smiled, snuggling against her chest, wrapping his arms around her and lying under the dark blankets.

”I think I love you,” Draco muttered sleepily.

Ebony wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on top of his. She hummed. They dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so tastey alexa play my immortal


End file.
